Imaldris Secrets
by Freaky Weirdo
Summary: When Elrond falls for his maidservant, she cannot resist him out of fear and devotion.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Morwilwarin herself. But I wish I owned Gandalf!  
  
My heart pounded as I raced towards Imaldris on my horse. It was Estel's coronation day and most everyone was there. He was to wed Arwen Undomiel and together they'd rule both Gondor and Arnor. But after being a servant at the house of Lord Elrond, it broke my heart to let her forsake her immortality. She was not fit to marry a mortal; she deserved better. Tears welled up in my eyes as I advanceed towards my home. I dismounted slowly and walked off to find Elrond. I found him easily enough, sitting slouched over upon a bench, his face in his hands. He looked wearily at me as I approached and spoke with a great sadness. "I know why you returned here. For I feel the same way." I walked over noiselessly and seated myself beside him. Elrond took my smaller hands in his and all was still for hours, just us sitting in silence. Then he finally offered a few words to comfort me. "It is inevitable that the Evenstar of our people would fade. It was feared for many years. And now, there is no way to prevent it. She must be allowed to stay with Aragorn. It is what was meant to happen." But I did not believe that nothing could be done. Rising up, still holding onto his hands, I spoke quietly. "Maybe there is a method of stopping Arwen's terrible fate. Perhaps we can change her destiny." I gently fingered his palm and Elrond stood up tall, towering over my small frame. His clear grey eyes showed millenia of wisdom and hardship and suffering. He said nothing instead; he took me in his arms in a tight embrace, wrapping me in his luxurious robes. The hems swished and rustled hushedly as he moved and his dark hair fell over my shoulders. I ran my hands up and down his back, fingering the soft velvet of his clothes until we both broke away. I left wordlessly for my chambers, hearing the familiar whispers of cloth brushing against polished marble. I knew he needed me. But I knew that it would not be right. I sat in my room for a long time, my body racked by sobs. The corridors were empty; all the other elves had left to watch the coronation and attend the parties following. But I was not only troubled by Arwen's choice but also by Elrond's future. He loved her dearly, more than anything, and now? She had chosen her doom. It was then that I heard my door creak open, revealing none other then my Lord. He strode in gracefully as always and helped me off my chair. I was shivering and gasping, unable to meet his steady twilight eyes. He brushed off my tears and held a finger to my chin, forcing me to face him. I could not hold my gaze in his presence so I collasped to the floor, crying uncontrollably. He kneeled down beside me, stroking the form of my spine, soothing me. I finally sat up straight and when I did, he held me again. I nudged closer to him, my head against his neck, my arms around his shoulders. Elrond's hands were about my waist, his figure slumped over mine. He kissed the top of my head softly and I looked up into his ageless face. "No, my Lord. This isn't proper. Your heart belongs to Celebrian and it always will," I managed to whisper. But he responded with something unexpected. "Morwilwarin, you possess what many others do not. I have loved Celebrian for many years. However, she is not ever going to return to my arms again. And I have found my love, and it is you." I could not speak; I only collapsed into him with a torn heart. I adored him; I will not deny it. Yet it was sinfully improper. An elf-lord devoted to his maidservant was not acceptable. I must have fallen asleep in his arms because when my eyes opened, I was laying upon my bed, dressed in the same garments I'd worn yesterday. I walked over to a table where mirror, comb, and ribbon were laid. I brushed my hair quickly, as a habit, and tied it up in two simple braids. I then headed off to Elrond's chambers, where I found him just awakening. Subtly smiling, I reached for his combs and pins. He had seated himself on the edge of his bed, dressed in breeches and an undertunic. I stood next to my Lord, gently preening his locks and weaving them into intricate patterns behind his head, breathing in his scent. Then I moved on to tying knots in the two bits of hair that hanged off his temples, daring not to look into his grey eyes. I sighed softly as I went out the door to prepare an unusually small meal. I was accustomed to cooking for dozens of elves and today, in all of Imaldris, there resided but two. I heard Elrond's commanding voice from behind me. "Wait."  
  
"For what my Lord," I asked, startled. He stood up fluidly and said, "We shall ride to Gondor. We have missed the grand coronation but we shall not delay in joining the festivities." A playful smile crossed his face, so unusual and yet so delightful. I grinned in turn. "Which palfrey will you take?"  
  
"One strong enough to bear us both."  
  
I stopped with shock; never had I heard him suggest anything like this. My heart willingly agreed but my mind pleaded no. However, I did not dare defy my Lord's orders, so I rushed off to the stables, to find a suitable mount. I discovered a stout strong warhorse with sturdy features. The horse nickered softly as I strapped on its gear and led it out. I discovered Lord Elrond awaiting me with a bag in his hand. "This will be all we need for the journey," he spoke, and without delay, mounted the horse. I joined him and we rode off, I cradled in his arms for many an hour till I noticed nightfall. 


End file.
